Computers are often linked together through networks to allow the resources of a computer at one location to be used by a computer and end user at another location. In a distributed environment, computers known as servers perform various tasks for client computers that communicate with the server over a network. The server enables sharing of files and other resources between client computers and the server, such as electronic mail. As an example, a world wide web (“web”) server may provide resources to client computers over the Internet.
It is often necessary to manage activities of a computer or determine the relative health of a computer system by viewing screen display information and/or interacting with the computer through user input devices. This is especially true for servers whose resources are utilized by many individual client computers, such as within a corporate network or the Internet. For many conventional systems, the technician or other user who needs to view the screen displays and interact with the computer being managed is required to be physically located at the site of the computer. However, it is not always feasible for a technician or other user to be physically present.
For example, a system administrator of a corporate network is present at one location, but the computers of the corporate network may be spread around the globe. To effectively manage the computers of the corporate network, the system administrator must be able to effectively monitor many or all of the computers of the network contemporaneously. Because the system administrator cannot be physically present at each computer to be managed at the same time, effective management of the computers of the network becomes very difficult if not impossible. As a result, costly additional human resources are required to improve management of the computers.
Present solutions to providing remote management are a service under the operating system or a software application such as PC Anywhere. However, because these present solutions are software based the operating system must be operational with all services loaded to allow the remote monitoring to occur. Therefore, configuration and boot-up screens such as the bios are not made available to the remote location.